Love Letter
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: Declararse a la persona que se ama es difícil y más aun cuando esa persona es tu mejor amiga. Tal vez una carta de amor pueda ayudar y facilitar un poco las cosas... Mal summary gracias por leer n.n 33333


Love Letter.

Jasper POV

Había escrito la misma frase por lo menos diez veces en la hoja en la que estaba escribiendo ¿por qué me tiene que costar tanto expresar en palabras lo que mi corazón grita en cuanto veo a Alice? Sin quererlo me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga y siempre que intentaba declararme a ella terminaba escribiendo una carta de amor que terminaba apilada entre otras cartas en un cajón de mi velador o en el tacho de la basura. Jamás le había entregado ni una sola de las casi 20 hojas que tenía guardadas ya que todas terminaban con lo mismo "P.D: te amo"

Nos habíamos hecho amigos desde que eramos unos niños y habíamos ido a todos los bailes de primavera juntos desde que teníamos trece años, dejando siempre en claro que somos como hermanos o los mejores amigos para siempre, sin embargo, yo había confundido las cosas y los sentimientos provocando ahora mi sufrimiento por no poder estar junto a ella como a mí me gustaría.

-Lo que deberías hacer- me aconsejó Emmett un día en que salíamos del instituto- es invitarla a la fiesta de graduación, darle mucho alcohol, robarle un beso y si de ahí las cosas suben hacia el siguiente nivel solamente déjate llevar.

-Claro-dije riendo un poco- y después tendré una demanda por acoso sexual y perderé la amistad de Alice para siempre, además que para la graduación falta mucho, recién han empezado las clases.

-Bueno entonces no tengo otra idea- Emmett parecía pensativo mientras caminábamos-, no puedes seguir sufriendo por ella, yo creo que deberías salir con otras chicas para poder olvidarte un poco de Alice. Llevas babeando por ella desde que te conozco cómo no te aburres.

Alcé ligeramente los hombros, ni siquiera yo lo sabía y era realmente frustrante no poder decirle lo que siento por miedo a que se enfade y ya no quiera seguir siendo mi amiga. Prefiero quedarme a su lado para siempre de este modo aunque sea doloroso antes que intentar decirle lo que siento y perderlo todo.

Llegué a mi casa bastante temprano y después de unas horas de ver televisión comenzó a llover muy fuerte. Vivía en Forks por lo que estaba acostumbrado a el frío y la humedad pero mientras asimilaba eso caí en cuenta de que Alice no había llevado paraguas al instituto, y como teníamos horarios diferentes ese día ella terminaría mojándose por la lluvia y tal vez se enfermaría a causa de esto.

Sin perder mucho tiempo comencé a buscar un paraguas para mi amiga. Encontré solo uno ya que mi familia se había llevado los demás y como yo era el primero en llegar a casa no tenía muchas opciones. Quería llegar rápidamente al instituto para poder ver a mi amada mejor amiga de nuevo. Era feliz con tan solo verla una vez al día y eso podría bastar para sonreír las horas restantes.

En cuanto llegué pude ver que Alice no se decidía a salir de la seguridad del umbral de la puerta ya que de seguro no querría mojar su vestido nuevo. Apenas ella me vio me sonrió con ganas antes de que yo pudiera acercarme hacia donde ella estaba.

-No me digas que has venido solamente a buscarme-dijo emocionada mientras sonreía a lo que yo asentí- ¡No puedes ser más tierno! Te juro que si no fueras mi mejor amigo y casi hermano pensaría que me quieres o algo así.

-Es que sí te quiero- ella me miró con algo de sorpresa-... pero como mi mejor amiga ¿ o acaso crees que tengo tan mal gusto como para fijarme en ti?

-¡Tonto!-estaba riendo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y yo pasaba mi brazo por sobre sus hombros-... ¡Jazz! Espérame dos minutos he olvidado mi chaqueta en el salón de biología.

Acompañé a Alice hasta el pasillo en donde estaban los casilleros y cuando ella se alejó corriendo hacia el segundo piso pude ver que su casillero estaba abierto. Sabía que no debía hacerlo pero la curiosidad podía más que cualquier otra cosa y cuando metí la mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón noté que tenía una de las múltiples cartas que había escrito. Era mi oportunidad, por la que había esperado por casi 4 años ya que en ningún momento había escrito mi nombre en el papel.

Rápidamente puse mi carta de amor en el casillero de Alice y lo cerré antes de que ella llegara sonriendo junto con su chaqueta. Me abrazó nuevamente por la cintura mientras sonreía con ganas.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó a la vez que yo volvía a rodear sus hombros con mi brazo y deseaba que no hubiera notado lo que había hecho. Si era así mi idea de enviarle cartas anónimas se iba al tacho de la basura. Solo el tiempo diría si es que algún día me atrevería en decirle mirándola a los ojos que la amaba y que mi vida giraba en torno a ella desde hace tanto tiempo...

**Hola n.n bueno esto quedó raro y surgió de inspiracion momentania gracias por leer y aun no sé si continuarlo por lo que quedará como una idea hasta que se me ocurra que hacer con él . Un abrazo fuerte y gracias **


End file.
